indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (DVD)
Home video versions of ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' were released on October 14, 2008 from Paramount Pictures. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull was issued in three versions: * Single-disc DVD set * Two-disc DVD set * Two-disc Blu-ray set Additionally, the two-disc set was included in the Indiana Jones - The Complete Adventure Collection DVD box set that was also released at this time. The two DVD versions contain the film in THX Certified Dolby Digital English 5.1 Surround, French 5.1 Surround and Spanish 5.1 Surround and English, French and Spanish subtitles, while international versions have different language options. The Special Edition Blu-ray is presented in 1080p High Definition with THX Certified English 5.1 Dolby True HD, French 5.1 Dolby Digital and Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital and English, English SDH, French, Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese subtitles, while international versions have different language options. Contents of the 2-disc set (DVD and Blu-ray) Disc One: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' film *(Blu-ray only) Indiana Jones Timelines -- Explore the movie through interactive timelines that include video featurettes, in-depth information and unique imagery. Your adventure begins with one of these three timelines: ** Story Timeline: Showcases the key events of the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull storyline. ** Production Timeline: A Making-of chronology for Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. ** Historical Timeline: Dives into the real-world historical influences that are referenced in the film. * The Return of a Legend -- The evolution of the new film and a tribute to the legendary hero and his creators. * Pre-Production -- Follows Steven Spielberg as he creates animatic sequences, Shia LaBeouf as he learns to swordfight and captures the reunion of filmmakers and cast on the soundstage. Disc Two: Additional Features for ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' * Production Diary: Making of "The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" -- Join filmmakers, cast and crew for a complete look at the making of the film. ** Shooting Begins: New Mexico ** Back To School: New Haven, Connecticut ** Welcome to the Jungle: Hilo, Hawaii ** On-Set Action ** Exploring Akator ** Wrapping Up! * Warrior Makeup * The Crystal Skulls * Iconic Props * The Effects of Indy * Adventures in Post Production * Closing: Team Indy * Pre-Visualization Sequences ** Area 51 Escape ** Jungle Chase ** Ants Attack * Galleries ** The Art Department *** The Adventure Begins *** Cemetery and Jungle *** Akator ** Stan Winston Studio *** Corpses, Skeletons & Mummies *** Aliens & Crystal Skulls ** Production Photographs ** Portraits ** Behind-the-Scenes Photographs *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Xbox 360 game demo * Trailers Limited and exclusive editions Several limited and retailer exclusive editions of the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull DVD and Blu-ray release were introduced, including: * Ultimate Edition (2-disc DVD): Limited edition packaging, and including 80 pages of behind-the-scenes photos from set photographer David James, including many never-before-published images. Books' preface by Steven Spielberg and foreward by Harrison Ford (Target exclusive)http://comicsworthreading.com/2008/10/08/indiana-jones-crystal-skull-dvd-exclusives/ Indiana Jones Crystal Skull DVD Exclusives * Blu-ray: Limited edition foil packaging, and including 80 page Behind-the-Scenes book * Steelbook packaging for both the 2-disc DVD and Blu-ray versions (FYE and Suncoast exclusive)http://comicsworthreading.com/2008/10/08/indiana-jones-crystal-skull-dvd-exclusives/ Indiana Jones Crystal Skull DVD Exclusives * Spanish Edition (1-disc DVD): "Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal" packaging. * Gift box set including: Limited Edition Mini Crystal Skull Replica Created by premier collectibles manufacturer, Special Edition 2-Disc Widescreen DVD and a $25 gift card to Sideshow Collectibles.com (Best Buy exclusive)BestBuy.com Exclusive Gift Sets * 2 Lithographs of Concept Art (Circuit City exclusive)http://comicsworthreading.com/2008/10/08/indiana-jones-crystal-skull-dvd-exclusives/ Indiana Jones Crystal Skull DVD Exclusives * 4 LEGO mini-posters (Kmart and Sears exclusive)http://comicsworthreading.com/2008/10/08/indiana-jones-crystal-skull-dvd-exclusives/ Indiana Jones Crystal Skull DVD Exclusives Notes and references Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray